


Valentine

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calendula is similar to marigold, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I'm really bad at puns forgive me, LB and CN talking about the date they are going on without realizing, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Identity, fanfic100, i wanted this too be longer but what can you do, its cheesy and i don't care, more identity nonsense, no reveal just idiots being idiots, surprise, they going out with eachother, this was supposed to be posted in February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir discuss their Valentines day plans, and come to find out their plans are almost identical! But that's not weird, right?





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Chat Noir called LB 'Wonderbug' in the first episode and I never got over it. Bring back Wonderbug!

"You seem more giddy than usual today, My Lady. Excited for a _purr_ -fect Valentines Day tomorrow?”

 

Ladybug’s smile radiated through her body so fiercely that even Chat Noir’s bad puns couldn’t penetrate. “Yes! _So_ excited! Do you remember that boy I told you about? We’re spending Valentines together! Its too good to be true!” 

 

Chat Noir couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, and something else he could’t quite put his finger on. Something that felt like the familiar sense of abandonment. But he returned her smile, watching her rock back and forth with her hands clasped from where they perched on a rooftop,  their feet swinging carelessly over the side.

 

“That’s great, Wonderbug. I knew he’d come around.”

 

The grin she flashed him was positively beaming. “How about you, kitty? Did some poor girl get swept away by your terrible puns and agree to go out on a date with you?”

 

“You know you love my puns, they’re your favorite part of our chit- _chat.”_ He watched her fake groan, unable to conceal her smile. “Actually, I’m going out with a friend of mine. She’s great, you’d approve.” 

 

Ladybug’s eyebrow rose and her feet stopped swinging. “A _friend_?”

 

“What? I have friends!”

 

She laughed lightly at his defensive response, “Sure, but I doubt this girl sees it that way.” Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Come on, you’re a good looking guy going on a Valentine’s date with ‘just a friend’. No way she isn’t dreaming up ways to make you her boyfriend. Or at least get some chocolates out of it.” she chuckled to herself.

 

A mischievous grin broke out across Chat Noir’s face as he scooted closer to his spotted partner, “Oh, so you’re saying you think I’m good looking?” 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him dramatically, “Oh please, you know you are. It’s one of your more irritating traits.”

 

He grinned ear to ear, unable to look away from her. “Well, even still, I’m flattered. Thanks My Lady, you’re not so hard on the eyes yourself.” He winked at her teasingly, which earned him another eye roll.

 

“Whatever, save it for your date, loverboy. I’m sure she’ll be falling all over herself trying to keep up with you.”

 

He sighed, “Maybe. But Mar- I mean, this girl, is really just a friend. Like I said, she’s great. Amazing even! But I don’t think rushing into anything is such a good idea. How am I supposed to explain to her why I keep running off and disappearing every time an akuma attacks? It wouldn’t be right to lie like that. Especially to someone like her.” 

 

Something in Ladybug’s expression shifted, “Huh. I guess I never thought about it that way.”

 

Everything Chat Noir had said was true, but after seeing her face riddled with worry, he regretted saying anything at all. “Hey! If anyone could make it work, it’d be you bugaboo.” 

 

She smiled her thanks to him, but her expression didn’t soften. 

 

“So,” he began pensively, desperate to turn her thoughts back to something more enjoyable, “where's the lucky guy taking you?”

 

She lit back up like a Christmas tree. “To a movie! And then dinner. And after that I’m going to suggest an innocent walk down the pier. That’s where Pierre’s ice cream cart is going to be; I have it on good authority.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

 

He laughed, watching the mask he had grown so fond of bob up and down on her face. “Oh, you’ve got it all planned out don’t you?” He kicked his feet up into the cool night air, “Well, I can’t say I’m s- _purr_ -ised, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, My Lady.” 

 

She reached out to flick the bell around his neck playfully, “The devil’s in the details, chaton. What about you? Where are you taking little miss ‘just a friend’?”

 

He shrugged, “Same thing, movie and dinner at my favorite place. I, however, don’t have any _shady_ plans to trick her into sharing some romantic ice cream afterward. But I am hoping we can go to her parents b-“ he cut himself off. There were many, _many_ bakeries in Paris, but Chat Noir had been caught talking about Marinette’s parents’ bakery one too many times for Ladybug to not put two and two together. And although he didn’t mind if his red counterpart was able to unmask him, he had sworn to her that he’d keep it a secret from everyone, even her. 

 

Ladybug didn’t miss a beat, her lips pulled upward, something glinting in her eyes. “Let me guess, you want to go back to her parents’ place so you two can makeout on their couch or something. Real smooth for trying to convince me she’s ‘just a friend’.” 

 

He pursed his lips at her, trying to look annoyed at her suggestion, “No, of course not. I just meant go back to her parents’… so I can drop her off at a reasonable time! I am a gentleman, you know.”

 

This earned him a doubtful snort in response. “Yeah right! For some reason when I think of you, ‘gentleman’ isn’t exactly the first thing that comes to mind.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then _tail_ me, My Lady. What’s the first thing?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, annoying, over the top, _bad puns_ …”

 

“Hey! Lay off the puns, I happen to think they’re a- _meow_ -sing.”

 

She shook her head but couldn’t stifle her giggle. “Well, anyway, I should probably get going soon. Hey, maybe I’ll see you at the movie theater.” 

 

His eyes snapped toward her, looking her up and down searchingly. “I thought you said we shouldn’t look for each other in our normal lives.”

 

She shrugged as she rose to her feet. “I was mostly joking. The movies will probably be packed, even if we do happen to be at the same theater.”

 

Chat Noir didn’t respond. His head spun. But what if they _were_ at the same theater? Would he be able to recognize her through a crowd? Would he even know it was her if she was standing right next to him? And what if he _did_ recognize her? What was he supposed to do? Walk up to her and be all, _‘I found you’_? He doubted that would go over well. With Ladybug _or_ Marinette. Plus he didn’t quite trust himself not to deck his partner’s date on sight. That lucky bastard was his enemy, on pure principal. 

 

Ladybug interrupted his wild thoughts, “It’s getting late. I really should start getting ready for the big day tomorrow!” She practically squealed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Big day.” He pulled himself up, dusting off the back of his legs absentmindedly. 

 

“Good luck tomorrow, kitty.”

 

“Yeah, you too Ladybug. Good luck.” _Not that she needed it._

 

The spotted superhero was about to wizz off when she turned back to look at her counterpart. “Oh, and Chat?”

 

He held his breath, staring back into her gaze, “Yeah?”

 

“Bring her flowers. I’m sure it will make her day.” 

 

His mind was still blank. “Flowers? You mean like roses or something?”

 

“Yeah! Exactly. Roses are great. Definitely the most romantic flower. Actually, they might be _too_ romantic, if you really are telling the truth about her being just a friend. You might want to try something else. Of course, I’ve always been partial to calendulas. But I’m sure you’ll find something great! Anyway, see ya, Chaton!”

 

“See ya.” he murmured after her fading silhouette. 

 

He stood there on that rooftop, collecting himself while Paris buzzed below his feet, busy preparing for the most romantic day of the year. 

 

“Calendula…”

 


End file.
